


Bumblebee Week 2021: Sparkpulse Edition

by IscaRedspider



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bumblebee Week 2021, Gen, Sparkpulse AU, a bit of enemy manipulation, abuse in chapter 4, and self loathing, blood and injury as well, will add more tags are chapters go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IscaRedspider/pseuds/IscaRedspider
Summary: So, since I didn't see any week events dedicated to Bumblebee, I decided to make my own! All stories take place between "A Flower Blooming in Hostile Waters" and "Sleeping Beast Within". If you haven't read those, pls check those stories out!)The prompt list is:Day 1 - FunDay 2 - On DutyDay 3 - Best FriendsDay 4 - InsecuritiesDay 5 - Scenic DriveDay 6 - CourageDay 7 - HugsFeel free to participate with any continuity you like, have fun <3
Relationships: Bumblebee & Windblade (Transformers)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Fun

Bumblebee sits by Wheeljack’s working table, watching the inventor tinkering the new device for Perceptor. He has no idea what it is, and he’s sure it’s a mystery for Wheeljack himself as this guy likes to improvise. No wonder that such approach caused a lot of explosions, but it’s sure effective in discovering new things.

The minibot doesn’t know why, but he is fascinated to watch others work. Wheeljack even asked him if he wanted to work at the Science Department instead, but Bumblebee always declined. He’s doing great at Special Operations, and he just thinks he’s not as smart as scientists here and only be in the way.

Despite what the minibot thinks, he’s always welcome to hang out in the labs. Autobots even joke about how Bumblebee should start living in Wheeljack’s lab because the mad scientist is careful around the minibot which leads to fewer explosions. Besides, Wheekjack, apparently, has an endless stash of energon electric flavored lollipops. Only a few Autobots saw him without one in his mouth and he likes to offer them to everyone ( even to Decepticons on the battlefield), so Bumblebee soon appreciated the taste as well.

Right now Wheeljack switched tools ( and moved the lollipop to the other side of his mouth like clockwork), using optical tweezers to manipulate micron-sized dielectric particles in the specific part of the device. Bumblebee’s optics focus on the laser dot, watching it intently. Wheeljack notices how by the edge of his vision how the minibot’s pupils narrowed. He moves the laser a bit and sees how Bumblebee’s gaze follows it carefully.

Wheejack grins and cannot resist the temptation to move the laser dot closer to Bumblebee. It’s dancing on the table and the next second the yellow and black hand slams the table surface where the laser dot just was.

Wheeljack burst into a laugh, while Bumblebee was staring at his hand in confusion.

“Did I just…?” his smile widens as realization dawns on him.

“Yep, the laser dot has activated your hunting protocols.” Wheeljack utters through giggling.” Which is quite common among beastformers.”

"I guess I understand now why Cheetor and others like this game so much!" Bumblebee muses. The dot is such an enticing target even if it's just a bunch of intangible photons. 

"Wanna play?" Wheeljack grins, holding his laser up. The look on the minibot's face said it all.

The next several minutes Bumblebee chases the laser around the lab. He jumps on the walls, dives under tables, he makes sharp turns and quick lunges with agility and flexibility he never performed before. He even prowls the dot, moving very carefully while Wheekjack moves it ever so slightly. Who would have known that even with the wrong alt form a beastformer can still possess their nature?

The inventor keeps circling the dot around, making Bumblebee move in all directions until the dot ends up in the door.

Bumblebee without hesitation pounces at it, and the next second opens revealing Perceptor who was knocked onto the floor with the yelp. 

It took a couple of seconds to register that Bumblebee is now on top of a taller red minibot. 

"Oh slag I'm sorry!" Bumblebee exclaims as he quickly gets off the surprised scientist.

At that moment Wheeljack’s wheezing laugh could be heard, making both Autobots look at him. The inventor almost fell from his chair, holding his abdomen with one hand and lollipop in another. 

"That was perfect timing!" he chortled. "Are you okay Perceptor?"

With yellow minibot's help, he gets up onto his feet."Yeah. Hypothesis: you were playing laser dot with Bumblebee." 

Wheeljack bursting into a laugh again served as confirmation. 

"Let me guess, it's not the first time it happens, right?" Bumblebee giggles. 

"That's correct!" Perceptor snickers," I really should start checking for the strange sounds coming from the lab every time I walk here." the red scientist explains, then lets out an overly dramatic sigh. "But apparently I never learn."

All three laugh as two minibots go inside the lab.

“And I dare to hypothesize that Wheeljack is doing this on purpose!” Perceptor says with smug written all over his face as he just caught a criminal red handed.

“Maybe on purpose, maybe not~” the inventor singsongs while placing his lollipop back to his mouth. “Maybe it’s both, like quantum state!”

Here come science jokes, though for the unknown reason any mention of quantum stuff sends a static down to Bumblebee’s backstrunts. He tenses for a second, then it passes as quickly as it came. 

Perceptor only shakes his head at Wheeljack’s usual display of gremliness.

Suddenly, the yellow minibot gets a ping from Special Operations Department.

“Looks like Jazz needs me, so I gotta go. That was fun though!” Bumblebee exclaims. “Can we do it again?”

“Of course!” Wheeljack agrees, he pulls a few electric lollipops seemingly out of nowhere (seriously where does he keep them?) and tosses them to Bumblebee. The minibot catches them without fail.

“Thanks! See you later.” and he exists the Wheeljacks lab, leaving two scientists behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's comes the first day! :D  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. On Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, Shadowlurker is back! >:D

As the night grows darker, the two Special Operations agents watching the newly constructed Decepticon outpost from afar.

“So, Jazz’s orders are simple: get in, get the intel, get out and cause mayhem along the way so ‘cons will think twice next time before building their bases close to us.” Bumblebee says as he watches closely the guards. There aren’t many of them for now, as the outpost was built a few hours earlier according to diurnal patrol.

Then he looks up to his partner, a large beastformer named Nyx. “Ready for chaos?”

Nyx grins, revealing her sharps fangs. “You know me, Bee ~ May the night be our witness.”

“Let’s go then!” he smiles and jumps over the edge, switching into the quadrupedal mode. Nyx transforms into her swift gliding bat alt-from, spreads her long wings, and takes off into the sky.

She gracefully glides through the air and lets out her trademark roar as she gets closer to the base. Bumblebee, who is running in the shadows, can feel how the spark of his enemies squeezed in terror.

A few seconds later, Nyx dives into a group of guards that only just realized what is happening. Yells of panic fill the air and shooting starts, all this mixed the terrifying shrieks of the huge and scary-looking bat. 

Nyx dodges all the shoots, then lunges onto the nearest Decepticon, grabbing their leg with her jaws. She shakes them like a ragdoll, the tosses them at a Decepticon who decided to attack her in close combat. Bad mistake.

Another Decepticon transformed into a tank alt-form, but Nyx doesn’t care. Before the tank could fire, she bites him by the barrel and starts swinging him like a hammer, throwing her enemies left and right.

While Nyx is tearing the outpost apart, Bumblebee easily gets into a small building, that had the intel he’s looking for. Nyx’s destruction cut the power for the rest of the base, shrouding it in darkness. 

He can sense two more guards...and Lockdown? Interesting, they usually never assign him for important guard duty. Nonetheless, it’s quite fortunate for Bumblebee as Lockdown is easy to manipulate.

First, he throws a tiny pebble he picked up earlier at the opposite wall to make a sound. That was enough to catch one of the guards’ attention.

Then Bumblebee throws another pebble to lure his target farther from the door. Soundlessly, he climbs nearby crates, positioning himself in the way so he would be above and behind the guard. He switches his left hand to the stinger, an electric blade, and sets it to the lowest setting.

Bumblebee waits for few seconds until his target is below him. Wasting no time, he drops from the crate, landing onto the guard’s back. He shoves the tip of the stinger right under his target’s helm at the base of the neck and shoots.

Even the weakest electric shot was enough to knock a big guy out before he could scream. The action still made a bit of noise and it was just enough to draw out another guard, allowing Bumblebee to do the same thing with her. 

Now the passage is free and only Lockdown is left to deal with.

Bumblebee opens a door and walks inside like he was on his own base. Lockdown shrieks from seeing an unexpected visitor. “Back off, Ghost!” he yells while pointing the gun at the minibot.

Lockdown may sound brave, but Bumblebee knows better. His spark is trembling as the infamous “Shadowlurker” is standing in front of him.

Bumblebee calmly walks forward to the paralyzed Decepticon, then simply takes the gun out of his hand. The minibot grins, his expression is barely visible in the dark, only illuminated by the optics of two cybertronians. He drops the gun onto the floor and before he could say anything, something shakes the small building, accompanied by Nyx’s roars outside.

Lockdown jumps at the sudden loud noises, looking to the side where it came from. Bumblebee decided to use this opportunity to climb on the nearby crates again, this time to level himself with the taller mech.

When Lockdown turns back where Bumblbebee just was, the minibot grabs his face, forcing him to look into minibot’s icy blue optics.

“Now, be a good guard and hand over the intel you have.” the minibot speaks softly, while the tips of his fingers are practically digging into taller’s mech’s face.

Lockdown’s spark jumps in his chamber, he knows why Bumblebee is here.

“I-I have nothing!” he protests with a trembling voice.

“Lies.” Bumblebee moves closer to his enemy’s face. “You don’t wanna upset Clobber, do you? She will be so sad if she finds your lifeless grayed corpse, am I right?” 

Lockdown’s optics widens at the threat. “Okay, okay! It’s in the crate next to you!”

Bumblebee transforms his right hand into a stinger, which makes Lockdown yelp. Then he uses it as a knife to open a crate next to him. He looks inside and finds a smaller black box. He opens the box to see the contents. He hums in delights, this is exactly what he came for.

Another loud noise shakes the building, distracting Lockdown. This is his cue to leave, so Bumblebee grabs the black box and quickly leaves the room, disappearing as fast as he came.

Outside he puts the box into his subspace and jumps into shadows. Together with Nyx, he disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, it's so much fun to write Bumblebee as a "scary entity that Decepticons fear" )  
> Thanks for reading ~


	3. Best Friends

“And then I leaped onto his back knocked out him with my stinger!” Bumblebee exclaims, telling about his endeavors from his last night mission to Cheetor, who is sitting across from him. The cafeteria is busy as usual during this time of the day, as diurnal Autobots are returning from missions while nocturnal ones just woke up.

“I will keep saying this that your use of stingers is impressive!” Cheetor compliments their smaller friend. If cybertronians could blush, Bumblebee would be doing this now.

“Thanks...I don’t know, I just keep shoving the tip under their helms, nothing too special though.” He replies sheepishly, feeling odd receiving compliments. He’s not doing anything extraordinary or something that would have a big impact.

“C’mon, you deserve praise and respect!” Cheetor protests, not understanding why Bumblebee just won’t accept it. Perhaps it’s because of a certain rude yellow frontliner. ”Sunstreaker got nothing on you, believe me.”

Before Bumblebee could reply, Windbalde enters the cafeteria.

“Hey, Windblade!” Bumblebee waves to her. She waves back and walks over to the table where her best friend and Cheetor are sitting, taking her energon cube along the way.

“Hello guys!” she greets them as she sits down. 

“Windblade! Tell Bumblebee that he’s a good ‘bot who deserves all love and praise in the world!” Cheetor says while pointing at the surprised minibot.

She lets out a dramatic le gasp “Bumblebee, you are a precious biscuit who deserves love, respect and praise! And no, you cannot object this!”

“Not fair! It’s two against one!” Bumblebee grins, while trying to act dramatic. “How dare you call reinforcements, Cheetor!”

“You forced my paw, Bumblebee!” Cheetor doubles the theatrics. “Now you no choice but to surrender!”

“Never!” Bumblebee stands up. “You’ll never take me alive!”

“Are sure about this?” Windblade’s mischievous voice from behind was the only warning before her hands wrap around his chest. 

“No, a hug! My only weakness!” Bumblebee yells dramatically through laughter. The next second Cheetor joins the hugs, effectively sandwiching the yellow minibot.

“Give up, Bee! You can’t escape affection~” Windbale singsongs to his audial.

“And we will keep giving it to you until you accept it!” Cheetor purrs into his other audial.

Bumblebee giggles, then a dramatic sigh, “Okay, okay you won!”

With synchronized “Yay!” coming from his taller friends, they let go and went to the seats. 

After that, they went to discussing random things and having a great time together. Bumblebee’s comm got pinged. He checks the message.

“Huh, Alright! I’ll be right back, Wheeljack asking to help him with something.” Bumblebee gets up. “ Guard my cube while I’m gone okay?”

“Your cube is safe with us!” Windblade proclaims.

“Yes! No one shall pass the Cube Guard!” Cheetor explains proudly.

Smiling, the exist the cafeteria and head towards Wheeljack’s lab. Perhaps she shall take a vent shortcut? Before he could decide, he sensed Chromia, one of the skilled swordsmasters among Autobots along with Windblade.

“Bumblebee.” she speaks softly in her caretaker demeanor.

“Yes?” Bumblebee turns to face her.

“I just wanted to thank you.” she says. Bumblebee stares are her for a moment.

“F-for what?” he asks while he trying to if he did her any favors or anything like this.

“For helping Windblade to make friends. You may not know that, but since you two met, she became more open with other people around her.” Chromia explains. “After what happened on Caminus, she was aloof for a long time. Your presence seems to ease her mind.”

“Really?” Bumblebee is surprised that his existence could be important in her life. Sure, they grew close over years, but he didn’t do anything special. 

“Believe me, you impact people around you more than you think.” the blue Autobot says as if she just read his mind. 

“I see…” he smiles, feeling warmer in his chest. Maybe he is doing something extraordinary after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter, but somehow I managed to convey the idea in fewer words that I don't feel like adding anything else))
> 
> Thanks for reading)


	4. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: this chapter contains abuse, blood ( or like, energon in cybertronians case but you know what I mean) and injury. Not too graphical, but it's there so heads up.

Bumblebee is exhausted and his body hurts. 

It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission, but he had no idea that Decepticons decided to ambush him. There were several of them against him, so escaping was the only option. 

It wasn’t easy, as con’s kept raining him with fire, seriously injuring him in multiple places. His right arm is the most damaged as Bumblebee used it to shield his head from the direct shot. He lost some energon which explains his tiredness, but thankfully his wounds weren’t too deep and crystallized quickly.

He almost made it to Stronghold, but as if he didn’t suffer enough today, his slagging luck decided to throw Sunstreaker at him, who just turned from the corner of the ruins.

“And here’s everyone’s favorite bug!” the yellow frontliner smirked. Why does it look like he was waiting for Bumblebee? The minibot senses one of in vicinity, meaning he’s alone with this bastard.

“I have no time for you. Get lost.” Bumblebee says monotonously, having no energy to fight the taller mech.

Bumblebee tries to get around him, but of course, Sunstreaker is blocking his way. 

“Did a Decepticon broke you by glaring at you?” he mocking the injured minibot.

“Did a Decepticon broke all your common sense?” without missing the beat Bumblebee barks back.

The arrogant smile quickly faded, Sunstreaker keeps forgetting that despite being frail and small, Bumblebee always fights back. 

“Get. Lost.” Bumblebee repeats more firmly and tries to bypass the taller mech again. For a second he thought he made it, but then he feels a sharp pain in his right arms as Sunstreaker grabbed and squeezed hard. Scream of pain echoes around the ruins, and unfortunately, there is no one nearby to hear it.

“LET GO!” Bumblebee yells as he struggles to free himself, but Sunstreaker only glares at him as his spark radiate so much hate towards the minibot. Why he keeps doing this?! Bumblebee still cannot understand why this mech hating him that much! Did they met before and he forgot because of amnesia? But it doesn’t feel like it...

“Tell me why you are so respected by anyone?! You are literally a walking corpse!” Sunstrekers yells back at him. “You are the weakest, the frailest, even your spark is defective!”

He squeezed Bumblebee’s injured arm harder, making him scream more. Despite this, the minibot is trying to free himself with his other arm. Then Sunstreaker grabbed the other arm, immobilizing him. The taller mech bends over the right to Bumblebee’s face.

“You are not worthy! Soon everyone will realize it and will throw you away like a piece of garbage you are!” he says, spitting poison into each word. 

Something in Bumblebee snaped that second, his pupil narrowed into slits. 

Suntseraker’s optics widened, he completely forgot about this!

Bumblebee lunges at his face with his mouth open. Despite being weak, Bumblebee’s sharp teeth, especially fangs, and strong jaw were one of few things that passed down to him as beastformer. Those fangs can penetrate armor and Sunstreaker got only lucky because he immediately threw Bumblebee away from him at the same time.

Still, the fangs did scratch the surface of Sunstreaker’s face, making him yelp. Sunsteaker nursed his damaged face while staring at Bumblebee. In his mind, he couldn’t understand how this pathetic tiny mech can radiate so much fury that makes his spark squeeze in fear.

“You are not even --” he tries to insult smaller ‘bot, but Bumblebee lets out a deafening high pitched roar as if he was much bigger than he is. This is new, this never happened before!

“One more word, and you will have no face!” the minibot snarls. “GET. LOST!”

This time Sunstreaked decided it’s not worth it ( or more like he was actually scared but he won’t admit it even to himself), and runs away from the terrifying beastformer.

Once he made sure this bastard is far away, Bumblebee’s agitation faded, making him painfully aware of his worsened condition. He gaps in agony as his right arm is screaming in pain. Sunstreaker broke the crystallized layer and now his energon is pouring from the wound again. He covers it with his good arm and slowly slides onto the ground as his legs cannot hold him anymore. His spark is pounding so hard, making his chest hurt.

For few minutes Bumblebee sits in agony, leaning against the ruined building wall for support until the pains subsided a bit.

Still, Sunstreaker’s words cut deeply into his frail spark. 

He knows he’s weak and pretty much useless aside from few specific tasks. He knows he’s easy to get hurt, easy to kill. Bumblebee is trying hard to earn his place among others, but he knows he will never belong. No matter how hard he tries, in the end, he’s just a mech made out of scrap with the malfunctioning spark. 

Worse of all that Sunstreaker is right, everyone just pitting him, maybe they just keep him around because he’s small and cute. 

Once everyone realizes who he really is, will his friends still remain by his side? 

Will Windblade be by his side? 

If he suddenly disappears from existence, will they notice he’s gone? 

Will they look for him?

Will they miss him? 

Who needs someone like him?

He feels cold in his optics, as he silently cries nitrogen tears of pain, fear and desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I made myself sad writing this :) I hope you're sad too :))  
> Btw, Bumblebee roar like Legiana from Monster Hunter: World/Iceborne. I absolutely love this sound and it fits so well!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	5. Scenic Drive

Sunset is painting everything in oranges and reds. Bumblebee is driving around the ruins of Iacon. He has no missions today, so he just chilling. 

He liked to imagine what the city looked like before. People, who were busy with their lives walking on the streets, going to shops or bars or somewhere else.

On scouting missions, he often finds various things that still in one piece.

Sometimes he finds devices, they are not working anymore but he would bring those to Wheeljack, asking what it was for. 

Sometimes he finds toys, figures, or other merchandise of franchises that existed back then. Often, no one would even know what are those were about as not many from those eras lived until today, so they often speculate about the media. 

Sometimes he finds a datapad with books and movies.

Sometimes even luxury items, like jewelry.

He passes a big building that collapsed onto its side. It used to be an apartment complex. Bumblebee explored it, walking around broke furniture and trying to imagine people living here. He often found pictures of cybertronians he couldn’t recognize. Those people aren’t alive anymore. There are countless of those faces.

He turns onto the busted bridge and stops before it. The minibot looks around the broken buildings, fully realizing that the biggest city on the planet would be described as the never ending noise machine, is now dead silent.

How many cybertronians left? Less than a thousand. They are slowly going extinct and he was forged by the end of their existence. He’s upset as he was born into this world, only to its corpse. There is nothing here, only remains of his people’s lives that are now being eroded into dust as time goes by.

There is nothing to fix, this is why they must leave this world behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is super short, I'm doing great today.
> 
> Still, I appreciate you for reading <3


	6. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of blood and biting.

Bumblebee is tailing behind the Autobots who are retreating to safety after a devastating attack deployed by Decepticons. Once again Shockwave decided to test his new weapon on the small group who were looking for the remaining resources in the area. 

The minibot is hissing to himself, he could sense their presence approaching, but he was too far away to warn them in time, and his radio was already jammed by the enemy. Now Hound and Clifjumper are seriously wounded, and Bumblebee feels responsible. Thankluffy the help is coming their way but they still need to get to safety. And it gets harder as Bumblebee notices a dangerous beastformer know as Razorclaw is catching on them fast.

“Razorclaw is after us! You go, while I slow them down!” Bumblebee shouts right before turning and jumps into the ledge of a broken building. He can hear panicked yelling behind him, but he wasn’t paying attention anymore.

He finds a nice spot he can use for an ambush, waiting until the fierce lion-like beast runs past him. The minibot soots his cable out of his left arm, which luckily gets attached to the Razorclaw’s back, then he pulls himself forward, successfully mounting the beast.

Razorcalw notices the intruder, they rear into their hind legs in an attempt to shake the minibot off. Bumblebee strengthens his grip to prevent himself from falling, transforms his left hand into a stinger, setting it to the maximum setting. 

While his usual trick won’t work here as the processor located the root form’s head that is always hidden in alt mode, he hopes he still can do some damage. He starts stabbing his opponent into seams between plating, sending electric jolts into them. His grip weakens as the magma lion jumps around, but he doesn’t give up.

The two continue struggling until Razorclaw managed to trow Bumblebee off their back, then the next second pin the minibot on the ground with their strong paws. 

The furious beast now staring at the minibot, not recognizing their opponent. They never saw this Autobot before. 

“Whoever you are, your courage is admirable,” they growl as they move their maw closer to Bumblebee’s face.” But this was a big mistake!”

Before the lion could do anything, Bumblebee lets growl of his own, revealing his fans which surprised Razorclaw who clearly did not expect to meet a new beastformer among Autobots. This moment created an opening for the minibot to lunge forward to bite Razorclaw’s nose. 

The lion roars in pain as they rear back, dragging Bumblebee with them because his bite is much stronger than expected. His fangs dig deeper as Razorclaw trying to shake the minibot off by hitting him into the ground and walls. Bumblebee winces in pain, but he still not letting go. Eventually, they manage to land a devastating hit onto Bumblebee’s side, throwing him offside.

Gasping, Bumblebee lays on the ground for few seconds trying to get into his sense after that painfully hit. His side hurting, he feels there are nasty claw marks that are leaking with energon. He considers retreat, but he can feel that his friends still aren’t far enough. 

The lion was about to jump back into a chase when Bumblebee jumps in front of him, blocking the way and letting out his high-pitched roar. Even in pain, he refuses to retreat until Autobots are safe. Razorclaw roars back at him, his low voice makes Bumblebee’s plating vibrate. For the next few seconds, the two angry beastformers were roaring and snarling at each other.

Without warning, Razorclaw pounces towards Bumblebee, but the minibot dodges them. The lions make multiple attempts to land another heavily hit, and even spewing hot magma, but the minibot is just too agile, too fast. That makes Razorclaw believe their opponent is highly experienced in the fights like these. They cannot help but feel intrigued by the strange Autobot. 

Soon, Bumblebee saw an opening to jump onto their back again, he uses his cables, and this time, he doesn’t pull them back into his arms but using them to secure his position better. Razorclaws tries to shake the minibot off the back again, but the cables are doing a great job of preventing Bumblebee from falling.

The minibot keeps stabbing the seams between plating with an eclectic stinger until something unexpected happens - the rapid series of electric jolts did overload Razorclaw’s neurowires, effectively paralyzing them!

Seeing that his opponent cannot move, Bumblebee jumps off the back to start assaulting their back left leg, bitting into joins and toes. Razorclaw roars in pain, but they can’t do anything to shoo him.

In a few moments the paralyzing effect wore off, but the lasting effects are still present, making the magma lion move much slopier and sometimes preventing them to move their limbs as they still get shocked. Plus Bumblebee did a significant amount of damage to their leg, making them limp. 

Seeing that Razorclaw cannot move as fast they could before, Bumblebee finally retreats. On his way, he loses consciousness because of his injuries and energon loss, but thankfully the help arrived just in time to catch him. 

Knowing he’s safe he dived into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo yo, I must say, taking a break to play Monster Hunter: World all day gave me ideas for this prompt. It so fitting considering that this game was partly responsible for Sparkpulse AU :D
> 
> \- Razorclaw's roars sound like Teostra's! Also, their theme would be "Ruler of the Flame" because they can spit magma. Also yes, I was listening to this track on repeat while writing and drawing this prompt :3
> 
> \- Bumblebee mounting Razorclaw and stabbing them in the back. I'm Insect Glaive main, I mount monsters in my sleep, you can see where this came from :D
> 
> I wish I were into the sound design so I could make their roars bc in my head Bumnlebee's Legiana roar vs Razorclaw's Teostra roar would sound so damn epic!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	7. Hugs

Bumblebee is resting on the berth in the medbay, recovering from the fight he had with Razorclaw. He still recalls Autobot’s faces when they realized that the weakest ‘bot in existence threw hands ( and fangs) with one of the most dangerous Decepticons out there and lived. 

The minibot can’t help but feel proud of this, sure he got seriously hurt and could die, but it’s all worth it! Even Sunstreaker was shocked by this development, thought Bumblebee could feel another wave of jealousy bubbling under his plating. Pshh, whatever!

Bumblebee’s chest and waist are wrapped in black sealing tape to prevent Ratchet’s welding job to come apart. This is why he can’t leave medbay for several days until his wounds are healed. The minibot usually is patient and can wait, he’s feeling restless. He knows why, but he doesn’t wanna admit it, he doesn’t want anyone to be even more concerned over him.

Bumblebee is getting touch starved, and being stuck in medbay making things worse. But it’s not the first time it happens so he got used to this. He probably should go back to recharge.

Suddenly a door opens, but instead of Ratchet or any other Autobot medic, he sees Windblade...with hands full of pillows! Bumblebee smiles widely.

“Blade? Did you sneak past Ratchet? With pillows?” the minibot snorts.

“You’ll be surprised, but I actually convinced him to let me in by promising I won’t shake you too much. I got movies, games and snacks too!” she giggles. 

Bumblebee laughs, that’s really nice actually as he was getting lonely. 

Windblade sets her pile of pillows around her best friend, then carefully lays with him in the berth. Bumblebee snuggles into her side, placing his head onto her chest and wrapping his arm around her, while her arms wrap around him. 

“So, what we gonna watch first?” the jet asks, materializing her datapad from subspace. The minibot thinks for a moment.

“What about that show about funky adventures of the Camien and big tentacle monster?” he grins, still remembering what Jazz found during the last mission. Windbalde laughs in response.

“Somehow I knew this exactly you gonna ask first!” she says, while pulling Bumblebee closer to her and she turns her datapad on and setting the show.

Finally, a hug he wanted and he can truly rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finished! Sorry this one is super short too, but at least I finished the week)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
